


Letters

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [8]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jean finds the letters Lionel sent from Korea, Memories, Missing Scene from S04E01, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds Lionel's letters from Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

* * *

 

Jean sat on the couch looking through the box on her knee when she came across the pile of envelopes tied together with a red silk ribbon.  
  
Pulling them out, she looked at the familiar scrawl that had started to fade into the yellow paper.  
  
A smile graced her lips as she placed the box on the table and untied the ribbon around the letters.

Taking the top one from the pile, she placed the others next to her.  
  
She felt the memories come flooding back to her as she opened the letter and began to read.  
  
‘ _My dearest Jean…’_


End file.
